Project Title: International Meeting on Indigenous Challenge: Indigenous populations in the US and Canada have long experienced health disparities compared to non-indigenous populations. While there have been gains in various health indicators over the past several decades, disparities still remain. Health care provision to indigenous populations is further complicated by difficulties related to access, which is caused by factors such as rural location and shortage of health care providers. In the US, the Indian health care system has been historically under-funded creating an additional challenge. [unreadable] [unreadable] Purpose: The purpose of this international, collaborative conference will be to focus on innovative clinical care models and community-based public health approaches for children and youth in First Nations, Inuit, M[unreadable]tis, American Indian, and Alaska Native communities. The conference will be planned and jointly sponsored by a number of US and Canadian organizations and agencies including the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP); the Canadian Paediatric Society (CPS); the Indian Health Service (IHS); the First Nations Inuit Health Branch, Health Canada; the Association of American Indian Physicians (AAIP); the M[unreadable]tis National Council; and other tribal entities. This cross-border collaboration between the US and Canada complements other activities under the Memorandum of Understanding (MOU) between the US Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) and Health Canada, signed at the Secretarial/Ministerial level in 2002. While the health care system in the US and Canada differs significantly, there are many similarities in terms of providing culturally effective care to indigenous children and youth. This conference will strive to bring exposure to successful models of care and unique research implemented at the community level, disseminate effective strategies, and provide opportunities for providers to gain valuable skills that can be utilized immediately. [unreadable] [unreadable] Target Audience and Objectives: The target audience for this conference includes health care providers from the sponsoring organizations and from tribal and urban sites throughout the US and Canada. Anticipated attendance is 250 delegates. The conference theme is "Solutions, Not Problems", as the planning committee is committed to ensuring that conference delegates have the opportunity to gain practical knowledge and skills related to caring for indigenous children. [unreadable] [unreadable] The learning objectives of the conference have been identified as follows: (1) Demonstrate increased awareness of the unique solutions and changing health needs of children in indigenous populations, (2) Examine knowledge and experiences of those working in child health about the provision of culturally effective care in indigenous communities, (3) Describe scholarly and community participatory research findings about the health and health care of indigenous populations, (4) Increase collaboration and exchange information among those working in child health and trainees who work with, or are interested in, the health of indigenous [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]